A Twisted Story
by FallenAngel205
Summary: A year later passed, Percy Jackson have returned to camp with Annabeth and Grover. He meets a new camper, Ashley Graze. Ashley meets one of Apollo's son, Lee Quiseki. They'll race to the rebellion, Kronos's servants that fled.
1. A Twisted Story

**WORD OF THE DAY: WOAH HA. AND MM-HMM...**

**SONG OF THE DAY: SOME ONE LIKE YOU & ROLLING IN THE DEEP (AY HINDE! WE COULD'VE HAD IT ALL!)**

**By Adele.**

**Disclaimer: HOPEFULLY.**

**Okay, in here, we have a twist and combination of my TWO favorite stories that sadly ended.**

**Here it comes.**

I sighed. It was my best day of stepping into 7th grade without any problems, but! but, but, but I, who stupidly and accidentally knocks Strad Softmoore, Our big bully, down, then he fainted. I was named the 'BIG BULLY' now.

Before I tell you the whole story, Hi. I'm Al. In short for Ashley Allison Graze. I live in Manhattan, New York.

I study in (you won't believe this) Softmoore Middle school. Yep, He owns the place. That's why he can do everyhting he wanted to and will never get in trouble. How can they? If a teacher did, They'll get fired.

Oh yeah, I'm thirteen years old. My hair has streaks of light Silvery-Blonde and the rest is Black. They think I'm some kind of rebel thingy, thingy. Anyway, I am not a rebel. I wear black pants. that's all. My hair dangles from my head to waist. I got ADHD and I'm dyslexic so I skip english class. I-

"AL!" one shouted. Oh, It was just my bestfriend, Gregor. I turned. "Hi, Greg." Sorry, guys. I was too busy narrating my life and forgot that I'm in school.

"Al, Mr. Burns is calling you," he said."I think he's gonna suspend you."

"Or burn me. That's what his name is for." We both held our laugh in because Mr. Burns is looking at us.

"Mr. Burns? Have I burn I-I mean done something?" He rolled his eyes and glared at me. He was holding his anger back.

"Just come in here, please," He said. The thing here is, **Don't ever,ever,ever, EVER follow a teacher in an empty room with just the two of you,** okay? They might be a pedophile or a monster. Dun-dun-dun! Haha. Let's see if you can still laugh later. I did follow him and that was my biggest mistake.

"M-Mr. Burns, what are you doing there?" I heard a click on the door. He locked it. Then suddenly, he pinned me on the wall. I tried to break free, but he was too stong. He didn't even struggle! "What do you want?" I asked. He spit o my face and it burned. Acid! "GREGOR! HELP! HELP! please, help! Anyone? AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Al? Open the door! Al! A-"

"Gregor!" I waited for him, but nothing came. I started sobbing. "What do you want?"

"It's no usssssse calling for him, Ashley." He hissed." YOU'LL DIE."

"I WILL DIE TRYING!" I shouted. I spit on his eyes, blocking his view. I took the chance to kick his balls. I went for the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Oh god! He's recovering. Finally, someone opened the door.

"Mr. Burns, you are needed," said our Latin teacher, Mr. Chiron. He's the kindest and the most fun teacher you'll ever have. He trusted me and knew me better than anyone. Well, except for my mom. He's on a wheel chair. I didn't care about that. He was the only person who always said, "I know you can do better, Ashley. Go for what your heart speaks." He's my second father. Not literally. Well, my first? I don't know. Mom never told me.

"Ah, Yes, Chiron. Thank you." He acted like nothing happened. My fist balled up in anger. I started counting, one sheep, two sheep...Mr. chiron winked at me and mouthed the words," Go. You're fine." I nodded and ran to his office. A moment later, he was back. " Are you alright, Ashley?" He asked.I've been waiting for someone to ask me that. I broke down, crying on his chest. I told him everything. How Mr. Burns tried to rape and kill me and how I was branded a bully for knocking Strad down accidentally. "Shh..Shh..It's okay..."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I let you down again."

"It's okay. You just made a mistake. You'll be fine." he said."what happened to your face?"

"Mr. Burns Burned it." Chiron laughed and said, "Isn't that what his name is for?"

I smiled a bit. I wiped my face. Just seeing his smile was the best for me. Well, not excactly. My dad, He had that smile too... I just couldn't remember his face. He was like golden and warm and wasn't burned that bad. It just left a small mark on my face.

"Now, I'll take you somewhere nice to forget all of these bad things." He said." Go get your stuff and pack up for a month of leave."

"A month?"

"Yes, a month."

"I swear, I will not do anything to you. I swear on the River Styx," he said. Thunder roared.

"I know that, but a month?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll teach you too. I'm good at math, you know." I suddenly smiled. I got excited and ran out.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow!"

"I got it!" I arrived at home and packed my things. My mom comes home every week, so right now, she's not home.I wrote a note saying goodbye for awhile. Nah, she won't get mad. She knows I'm with Chiron. He's the safest person I can ever be with. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to be done.

**Chapter TWO IS COMING. SOON. REALLY, REALLY SOON. I SWEAR- OKAY, JUST SOON...**


	2. A Trip To Camp

**Disclaimer: Do you really have to remind me?**

**OKAY, SO HERE IT IS. CHAPTER TWO. ! xD.**

**A**s soon as I woke up, my smile came back. I can't wait for tomorrow! Time seemed to pass so fast. I didn't care about what people thought of me that day. I just walk past through them.

"Al!" remember Gregor? He's my bestfriend."Al, how are you? Are you okay?"

"Don't panic, Greg," I said."I'm , do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Copy one month of notes for me,please?"

"Why? It's not like you'll be gone for a month." I smiled, thinking of that. It made my heart feel lighter.

"Yes." I answered."I'll be leaving tomorrow. I'm stressed, so I'm taking a month off."Gregor smiled and agreed with me. He probably understands me. I hummed and smiled often. Kids mumbled about me being weird or so. Like hell I care!

Lunch time! I treated Gregor to lunch. Well, I just couldn't help being kind since I 'm on a good mood!

" Ms. Graze," Mr. Burns called."After you." I looked at Gregor nervously and gripped his hand tightly. I looked around to see if Chiron is him!He was sitting beside the table of the asians. He's been watching me for a while. I looked at him and he clearly understood what it meant. I followed him to the corridors. "Sir?"

"You got away that time!" He hissed. "YOU WILL NEVER LIVE!" He opened his mouth to show his hideous teeth turn to body got thinner and his hair grew long. I backed up a few steps and ran. I was thinking of a plan. Well, not actually. To be honest, here's what I was thinking: "AAAAAAAH!" I tried to open all the doors I can find. Luckily, none of them was. I found Greg running to me.

"Al, take this with you and run," he said."Never ever look back. Find Chiron and get the hell out of here!" He handed me a lipstick. A 'lipstick' ? What good would that do? I opened the lid (Lid? sorry, I'm not good with make-ups). This is just getting better. It turned to a golden (more of a bronze) sword." Chiron!" I shouted." Chiron!" His office! I turned to couple of hallways, a short cut to his office. There was a big shadow. A horse and a man's body? Now, I'm freaked out.

I barged in without thinking. I was surprised with what I saw. Chiron was here. He was just in the canteen a while ago! And the surprising one was he have a horse body. "Ashley? what are you doing? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have, sir." That was the last thing that I remembered because I fainted. I woke up on a soft bed with wide ceilings. It smelled good. The one beside me fed me something that tasted like chocolate and honey. I was still weak that time and the only thing that I saw was that it was a boy. "Sleep," he said. I did. i felt so refreshed when I woke up. No one was beside me that time. Wooh! I'm glad that it was just a nightmare. Was it?The place didn't look familiar to me. I sat up and saw some people lying on the bed. I think that this is an infirmary. I went out and looked around. I was stunned and speechless by what I saw. It was so beautiful! There were lots of trees and there was a strawberry bed! Oh, how I love strawberries. There was a sword practice area, a bow and arrow area. I just noticed, I wasn't wearing the same clothes that I had before. Oh, god. So it was true? I wasn't freaked out because the place was soothing and calming. Oh! There was also a lake. It reflected the sun and the sky. I saw little stuff ( I don't recognize things very well.) giggling and laughing. I found it a little irritating. Behind the Strawberry bed was a creepy pair of eyes. I didn't mind that. This place was amazing. i found Chiron shouting and taunting kids to do better or else, they'll wash the stables. "Ah, Ashley. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You're back on you're wheel chair?"

"Yes. I am sorry I freaked you out, but this is the truth."He stood up and his fake legs dropped. His white horse body showed. "Ride with me. I will take you to the person who can explain this." He picked me up and put me on his back. Honestly, it felt extremely awkward and weird. He led me to a white house. I saw a man playing poker and drinking diet cola. There was a half goat- half man standing nervously beside the man playing poker. "Chiron," he said.

"Dionysus," Chiron said. He nodded at the man who didn't even bother to look up.

"Wait, He's the wine god. Like you taught me,right?" I asked.

"Oh, yay! She knows me. How flattering," said Dionysus sarcasticly."It's Mr. D for you, young lady. What's your name?"

"Ashley,sir," I answered. He dropped his cards and snapped his fingers. Red wine appeared on the table. Thunder roared and the sky darkened. I glanced nervously around. Someone might just blast this house to pieces. "Sorry! Bad habit," he snapped his fingers and the wine turned to diet cola. He sighed and said, "So, Ashton."

"Ashley," I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. So, why excactly are you here?"

"Dionysus, you know why she is here," said Chiron.

"Fine, fine, but first, go to cabin twelve and I'll explain everything."

"What? Please explain what my teacher was and please tell me why I am here! I am so confused. This lipstick too! I mean everything is spinning around and now I'm here and...and-" Chiron placed his hand on my shoulder and said," Ashley, we know that you've been through alot, okay? Trust us. You'll be fine. Now, follow me to cabin twelve." I followed him to cabin twelve. On the way, it was very quiet except for the noise of training kids. I finally broke the silence by asking," So all of that were true?"

"Yes," he answered. "All of what I have taught you." I finally arrived at cabin twelve.

**Oh yeah, This chapter might be a bit boring, but the next one will be nice!**

**I FORGOT. **

**Song of the day: JAR OF HEARTS. Covered by Sam Tsui and Bound to you by Christina AGUILERA.**

**Word of the day: Tae.**

**R&R people. Love you guys!**


	3. Happy Days Are Over Or Are They?

**So HERE IT IS. THREE CONSECUTIVE CHAPTERS IN 3 DAYS.**

**DISCLAIMER: WOAH HA. I'M FEELING HAPPY. (IF YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT SARCASM IS, BACK OFF!)**

**song of the day: MOVES LIKE JAGGER.**

**BY: Adam Levine ft. Christina Aguilera**

**WORD OF THE DAY: Fudge.**

**C**abin twelve was a wreck. Beds were scattered and not were cramped, but they all looked happy and

it felt like they were all family "Hi, Chiron!" One said. "Another undetermined?" Chiron frowned.

"Yes,Travis. Still, she will be claimed,"He answered. I know that I might be overreacting, but."Claimed? What am I, a lost pencil or something?Look,I don't understand this! Especially the part where I will be claimed! I've gone through a lot today. I've had **Enough!" **Then I threw my luggage and stormed out of the room. Chiron sighed.

"Travis, I expect you to fix this and not to rummage through her stuff. Also her bed fixed while I calm her down,"He said.

"Of course, you do," Travis mumbled. "Alright, Hermes cabin! Let's do it!"

Chiron, I believe you should be going."

"Ah, yes. I shall."

"Aww! How come we do this all the time?" One complained.

"Hey, no complaining or you get the chores for the wole week. Alright, let's move!" said Travis as he clapped his hands.

I wandered around. Sure, now I'm lost. I ran to the bow and arrow section. No one was practicing, so I took a bow and arrow and positioned myself. I streched the string of the bow and- "It's like this, me'lady." Woah. I think my heart skipped a bit in shock right gosh, he scared me. He leveled my elbow and streched my bow's string farther. "Now, shoot," he said."Stretch it farther so that it'll go through the monster." My arrow hit the middle of the target dummy. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh gosh,sir! I'm so-" I apologized as I turned. Woah ha.I flushed bright pink as I saw the guy who had messy blonde hair, he wore a golden armour and his smile warmed my heart.

"-It's alright, me'lady," he said."I am not a sir. I am a position by the way." I can't stop blushing. Man! this guy is hot.

I picked up another arrow and did the same thing." Well, 'friend'. What is your name? I can't just call you friend,can I?"

He chuckled and said," What do you choose, witty princess? Oh, stomach in" He pushed my stomach in and held my waist.

"I have chosen and you have not heard, sir," I answered. This guy makes me speak like modern shakespear.

He laughed. Oh gosh. "I belive I have Heard, now. My name is Lee, son of Apollo."

"My name is Ashley. Call me yeah, stop calling me 'me'lady' or 'witty princess' It's not my thing."

"I saw that you had a warm welcome by the hermes cabin," he said as he monitored my shooting. I frowned by what he said. I dropped my bow and turned to him."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"-It's okay." I picked up an arrow and switched target.

"You're quite good at this," he said. "Hmm...I don't have much skill, but I'd be glad to teach you the basics."

"I'll think of it," I replied.

"My training is different, so prepare yourself. We will train from dawn 'till noon." Then he left. I kept practicing for another hour until Chiron found me."Well, I thought that this would be the last place you'd go to. I'm sorry, Ashley. We know how you feel."

"Feel? You think you know what I felt?"

"Ashley!" It's the first time I heard his voice raise.I flinched.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just don't know why. I didn't want to be treated as a tool." A tear dropped down my eyes and I sniffed. Chiron hugged me. I felt better that instant.

"It's okay, Ashley. You know, those kids, some of them are not claimed yet, too. They'll be your family until the gods have claimed you. Now, come." He picked me up and slung me onto his back. I cried on the way to the Big house. There, Mr. D was still playing poker and drinking diet cola.

"Now, as I said, Ashin," he said. "The first test of proving that you are one of them, was that you passed the barrier. Secondly is when your father slash mother claims you." I can't accept the fact that they abandoned me, now they claim me like a lost pencil. Sometimes, I really just don't know where my anger comes from. I overreacted.

"So what you're saying is that you are a real god?" I stupidly asked. Mr. D Glared at me. I saw purple fire, people dying of insanity and people going crazy. I shivered. I looked away from him. I never knew that he was this good. "And that you, Chiron is..."

"Haha," he laughed."**THE** Chiron? Who trained all those heroes such as Hercules and Theseus? Well, yes, my child. I've been asked this same question three years ago."

"Well, weren't you supposed to be dead? Like, in the stories?"

"I'm not sure about "supposed" because I will leave as long as the heroes need me," he answered. "Well, you should get going."

"That's all?" I asked. " I mean, nothing more shocking?"

"Kid, scram," Mr. D said. I was surprised. It didn't do much to me other than depressing me, nope. None. It was dinner time. Travis led us to the mess hall. We all saat together in one table. There were many kids crammed in one of my butt was hanging off the chair.

"Alright! Alright, quiet," shouted Mr. D. " Well, I was supposed to say hello and such. Well, hello." Then everyone laughed and murmurred. "Okay, settle down. We have a new comer blah, blah,blah. She is Ashton." Chiron whispered something to Mr. D. It was probably my name."Er, Ashley. Call her Al. Now, go back to your little camp fire thingy." Then everyone lined up, surrounding the fire. Travis said," Hermes." So I did too, only I didn't know what name to say. "Mom or Dad, whoever you are, please tell me." We finished eating our dinner and Chiron blew a horn or something. I fell right asleep on my bed, holding the lipstick Gregor gave me.

**VERY MUCH LIKE OF PERCY'S STORY EVENTS, HUH? WELL, IT'LL CHANGE. SOONER. **

**ANYWAY, CHAPTER FOUR IS COMING MAYBE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW, BECAUSE IT'S SCHOOL DAYS. JUST SO YOU KNOW.**


	4. I Meet Someone New And Special

**DISCLAIMER: Really?**

**Song of the day: *DRUM ROLLS* Teach Me How To Dougie. *TA-DA*!**

**Word Of The day: JERK.**

**"I **worry about her," said Chiron.

"Nah, let her go. She'll be fine," said Mr. D "Remember him?"

"Percy?" He asked. "Yeah.I can't believe your saying that."

"Oh, shut up."

I was standing somwhere. It was so dark, I can't even see. I shouted,"Percy! Noo! No!" Who was Percy? Someone Blocked my mouth, so that I couldn't speak. 'Percy' was face was undescribable and blurr. More of carrying dropped the luggage and said, "Here! I got you what you want! Now, let Al go!" There was a black mist covering him. It said," Oh, no, no, no, Percy." It's voice was so evil and low. It's like when my teacher accidentally screeched the chalk on the wall, but in a lower pitch." I wanted** YOU.**"

"You already have me, so let Al go," he replied. "Atleast let everyone go."

"You? For everyone?" It laughed." You are so funny, Perseus Jackson. You refused to go with me the last time we met. Now, look at you. Going to our side without resisting."

"You have me now, okay? Let her go!" He screamed.

"Someone special makes you soft. Tell me, Perseus Jackson, Do you love this girl?" Percy looked at me with distaste.

"Her? No. I just promised to keep her." Then he looked at me again with care and love in his eyes. The mist unwrapped Percy and turned to me. I didn't know if it smirked or not, but I sensed that he did. It wrapped itself around me now. It was tighter than what it did with Percy. The mist ordered the guy who put something in my mouth to release me. I gasped for air, feeling that there were none in where I was standing. I just realized, the mist was trying to get into me. He was going in my mouth. I tried to spit him out, but nothing was working. Percy ran after me, then two gaurds stopped him. I could barely hear him because the mist was weakening me. He shouted," NO! Al! You said you won't touch her!"The mist inside me made a noise. I think it was a laugh.

"See? Love and family makes you weak, Percy," it said." She will suffer less pain with me when I rise again."

"You will never rise!" Percy said.

"I just need a host body. It just took us sometime to gather my ashes." Something weird happened. I saw what I feared most: Everything I had . It was dark again, alone. I was trembling. I heard a voice. I was in a different scene. My foster mother was gripped by a large hand. Bigger than a crane. It was squeezing my mother to death. She mouthed the words," Wake up!" She looked frantic and panicked. The mist from the other scene appeared.

"Well, Ashley," it said." Follow me and your mother will not suffer." Then I woke up. I saw Gregor clenching my shoulders.

"Al! You're going to be late!" Oh my gods! I'm nearly late again. I ran down to the restrooms and washed my face. I changed my clothes and went outside. One thing surprised me: There was a cheerful crowd gathering. I swam through the crowd, looking for a better view of what was happening. I saw two guys and a girl. The guy who looked seventeen was cool. He wore a blue hoodie and a t-shirt. He have a black hair. He wore black kind of skinny jeans. He have a green back pack slung on his one shoulder. He had crimson green eyes(same as me) and a warm smile. The girl same age as the guy, was pretty and looked smart. Her eyes were blank gray. She wore an orange t-shirt that said: _PMAC LAHF-OLODB._ I just realized, it said "Camp Half-blood." She had a long blonde hair. Like, the color of streaks in my hair. The last guy was a satyr. He wore the same t-shirt the girl has, and he looked goofy. The three were all waving and smiling until, the satyr noticed me. He nudged the cool guy and whispered something to him. The guy looked at me and studied my face then he smiled .They came to me, smiling.

The cool guy held his hand out and said," Hey, I'm Percy." I gasped at what he said. I trembled. I remembered my dream about us. The darkness . The fear of being alone . The satyr next to him whispered. Percy quickly hid his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"- It's okay," I said." I'm just new!" I gave them a shaky laugh and a shaky hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," said the blonde girl. I was sure that she gave me the look that says: Don't even think about him. He's mine. Then the satyr was pretty cool. His name was Grover. Okay, I'll admit. The three of them are cool. Then when the satyrs saw Grover, they all cheered and bowed to him. Chiron came over.

"Percy!" He said." Why are you early?"

"Hey, Chiron. Didn't you know? Rachel sent us an Iris message. She said we were needed."

"Rachel?"

**Sorry. It's school days and I can't update much. Don't worry! Sem break is coming! **

**I'm just a twelve year old kid, so don't judge me!**


End file.
